<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by nickyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922748">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyz/pseuds/nickyz'>nickyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Story That Begins In Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Summer Vacation, pretending DSOD doesn't happen yet again!, yugi and atem aren't romantically involved yet but they may as well be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyz/pseuds/nickyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after choosing life over death, atem's friends are determined to show him everything he's been missing out on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Story That Begins In Light [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    "A… beach trip?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Atem's confused reply echoed around the table filled with both food and friends, making all activity around him completely stop. He froze up instinctively, joints and muscles locking in place like he’d turned to stone. He truly had not meant to answer the suggestion given to him so loudly…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    But the silence was not a negative reaction. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That's a great idea, Bakura-kun!" Jonouchi, sitting on Atem's other side, was the first one to speak up as he wrapped an arm around Atem's shoulders. Atem wheezed at the intensity of the grip, and also because Jonouchi's hands were covered in grease and ketchup. His eyes caught Yuugi's in a desperate plea for help, but Yuugi just smiled at him, conveying a wordless </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're on your own, now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"It's still summer, after all! Why not enjoy it to the fullest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Especially now that Atem-kun is staying…" Bakura added quietly over the lid of his soda, swirling it around so that the ice clinked together. Atem was the only one who caught the way his partner stiffened at the reminder of Atem’s cancelled departure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I think it would be fun." Anzu gave her own two cents over her salad, all the good bits of chicken and vegetables picked carefully out of the leaves themself. She was really getting into all the beach body adverts going around lately, and absolutely refused to eat anything 'unhealthy.' If she stole a few fries from Yuugi's plate, though, he pretended not to see. For her sake. "But ultimately, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Atem-kun's choice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Atem frowned, finally free from Jonouchi's grasp as the blond went back to his burger like a starving animal. Atem wiped some crumbs off of his tank top, stuttering out, "Wh- Why is it up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> it be?" Otogi asked, leaning back on the other side of the booth and picking his teeth with a fork. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> got your own body, and we've had </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> own bodies for like, ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bless his heart, Atem still looked baffled by that response. So, Yuugi placed a hand on his shoulder and explained better. "Basically, they want to treat you, y'know? Show you how great it is to be alive." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "But I'm having a good time already." Atem responded, entirely genuine. Yuugi smiled, but it looked unnatural because he was trying so hard not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "I'll explain it to you later." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Atem unhappily accepted this, made very clear by his red eyes burning holes into Yuugi's own plum ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Hey, Atem-kun, how's your food?" Anzu politely inquired, her hands cupped together under her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Ah…" Atem's burger had one bite taken out of it, and his fries were probably cold now. "To be honest with you… I forgot I was eating." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "You- You </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgot?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Honda blanched, making him spit out a piece of a chicken nugget. Otogi gagged and swatted it off the table, and narrowly avoided being slapped by Anzu for leaving it to the employees to deal with. "Don't you feel hungry, dude?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "...Maybe?" Atem sighed, looking down at himself. "I don't know what a lot of my physical feelings mean yet. They're all unfamiliar to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Yuugi placed his hand on Atem's clenched fist, which Atem hadn't even realized he was doing. He relaxed his posture. "Does your stomach hurt?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "A little." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "That means you're hungry. Try and eat some more." Yuugi patted his fist, then let go so Atem could pick up his burger. He was hesitant at first, brows furrowed in uncertainty, but after biting into it and tasting it… he became borderline ravenous. Everyone looked at least a little shocked, but most were kind enough to hide it. Yuugi shrugged his shoulders in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>what can you do</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of way, which Jonouchi mimicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "So!" Bakura clapped his hands together, the awkward air around them dissipating like mist at the noise. "Beach trip?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>yeah!" Jonouchi slammed a fist on the table, earning dirty looks from fellow patrons and employees. Honda grabbed his wrist hard in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "</span>
  <em>
    <span>They'll kick us out again, idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Sighing, Yuugi watched his partner struggle with some ketchup packets, crumbs littering his tanned skin and shirt. Bakura tipped his head to the side sympathetically. "Yeah, let's try a beach trip."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem was waiting patiently on his partner’s bed as he watched him dig through his closet and clothes drawers furiously. His ass and hair spikes were the only parts of him still sticking out of the mounds of multicolored fabrics, and Atem was quite enjoying the little view he had. If he were braver, he'd whistle, but he didn't think his partner would see it as a joke. So, instead he asked, “How is it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi grumbled and tossed some old wrinkled shirt at the wall in frustration. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have a spare pair of swim trunks somewhere…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Perhaps we should have just gone shopping…?” Atem teased, only to have the next article of clothing land on his face. It smelled of stale air and ancient fabric softener with only the faintest hint of Yuugi’s natural scent, no doubt the result of being hidden away for a long time. He pulled it off and examined it, and was surprised by what he found. “Oh, this is a nice shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I can’t tell if you’re being smart with me or not,” Yuugi sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem laughed, shaking his head even though Yuugi couldn’t see him. “No, no, I like it. Let me try it on.” He slid his own tank top over his head and set it down, trading it for the shirt Yuugi had so graciously flung at him. It was a black t-shirt with likely fan-made Dark Magician art printed on the front, and as Atem smoothed it out with his palms, he realized why exactly this was buried so deep in the closet. It barely fit him. “Hmm...”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi perked up and backed out of the destroyed closet, bumping into his dresser. “What’s up?” He turned around to look. Eyes widening and cheeks heating up like an exploding volcano, he whipped back around so fast that he faced the danger of snapping his own neck. He buried his head in a pile of clothes, closing his eyes. They were nice and cool against his steaming face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mou hitori no boku!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem, not understanding the implications of such revealing clothing, got up from the bed. “Are you alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aibou</span>
  </em>
  <span>…?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi was not fine, not at all. He could not wipe the image of Atem wearing a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duel Monsters crop top </span>
  </em>
  <span>from his brain, it was like it was branded into it permanently even though he’d looked for only a millisecond. The shirt itself was a gag gift Jonouchi got him some time ago, but clearly Atem had no idea... his ignorance of the modern world was unbearable, sometimes. Yuugi removed his head from the pile, but kept his eyes closed. “I’m great, just… please put your normal shirt back on.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I like this, though.” Yuugi was sure that Atem was viewing himself in the room’s full-length mirror right now, but picturing that would make him burst into flames and set the house on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yuugi begged.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I really don’t understand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aibou</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but… okay.” There was some shuffling, the sound of fabric dropping to the floor, and then, “You can look now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” Yuugi breathed in relief, his hammering heart slowing to a steady, but heavy thud. “Anyways…" Yuugi spun around on the carpet, giving his knees rug burn. "Look what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> found!” He stood up and sauntered over to Atem, holding out a pair of monochrome, striped swim trunks. “I told you I had another one.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Hm," Atem plucked the garment from Yuugi’s fingers, examining it. “Now you’ll have to find your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> pair among all of this.” He gestured to the explosion of clothing before them, and Yuugi’s expression went from triumphant victory to exhausted horror. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If I curse… do you think Mama will hear it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem laughed into the palm of his hand. “I wouldn’t risk it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aibou.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Atem and Yuugi were, uncharacteristically, the first ones to arrive at the beach. Yuugi had told him to wait while he unloaded their things from his mother’s car, but as soon as his partner caught sight of the beach, he was gone in a blur. Not even Yuugi's calls to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hang on</span>
  </em>
  <span> could stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So, leaving Yuugi to do all the heavy lifting and also say goodbye to his mom, the first thing Atem did was kick his sandals off and dig his toes into the sand, feeling the sun beating down on his dark skin. The sand here had a different texture to it than the sand back in Egypt, feeling more like silk running over his skin and less likely to scratch you up. He reached down and scooped up a handful, running it through his fingers and letting it fall back to the ground. It was pleasantly warm, thanks to the sun, and Atem just wanted to bury himself in it and go to sleep. To dream about his life that was cut short, 3,000 years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He threw his head back and closed his eyes, trying to imagine that he was back in Egypt… he didn’t consider it his home now, but he still had a faint longing for it. As any normal person would. However, he still felt shame for these feelings sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Enjoying the heat?” Yuugi suddenly spoke up from behind him, wrapping an arm around his torso. Atem rubbed at his eyes before opening them again, fearing they may have become wet from his reminiscing. He much preferred where he was now anyways, with his friends... and with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>aibou</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes. It’s not that hot, is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Atem</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s absolutely boiling.” Yuugi let go of him, setting down their bag that contained the essentials for a beach trip. Towels, sunblock, goggles for Atem’s almost guaranteed to be sensitive eyes… “I feel like I’m going to die out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Personally, I feel great, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> help you find some shade?” Atem offered helpfully, completely missing Yuugi’s joke. Yuugi ruffled his hair, then unzipped their bag, pulling out the bottle of sunblock. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re from Egypt, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re fine.” He squirted some cream into his hand. “Do you think you need sunblock?” He was already rubbing himself down an embarrassing amount, getting every part of his exposed skin that he could reach. He couldn’t help the fact that because he was so pale, all he did was burn! “You have darker skin than the rest of us, so I think you’re gonna soak up a lot more sun...” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem weighed the pros and cons before answering. “It… couldn’t hurt, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay, cool.” Yuugi handed him the bottle. “Mind getting my back for me first? I don't wanna turn into a boiled crab.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The white against Atem’s palms was a stark contrast to his skin color, and he wondered how ridiculous he’d look if he smeared it all over himself like Yuugi did. He rubbed it into Yuugi’s back until it looked about the same as the rest of him, then stepped away. “Thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem shuddered as he applied some sunblock to himself, the color making it stick out like a sore thumb as he predicted. “Eck,” he complained as he covered his nose and cheeks, not enjoying the oily texture in the slightest. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelled</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, too. Yuugi giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Does it feel gross?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Extremely." Atem was biting his lip in discomfort. "Do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Put a little on, just in case. I don’t know if you’ll get sunburn or not.” Yuugi slid a blue scrunchie off his wrist and began tying his hair back, making Atem raise his eyebrows. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why he didn’t gel it before they left. Even without the added product, it still retained some spike, but not nearly as much, falling flatter and showing off some of its true length. Atem might actually prefer it that way, the hair cascading over his partner's shoulders made him look even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> adorable. “You’re lucky your hair can do that all by itself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mou hitori no boku.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem frowned, his own messier spikes looking the same as they always did. “Oh, you haven’t seen it when it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Be glad you have straight hair.” He placed the bottle back in their bag as carefully as he could, trying not to get any of the grease on his hands anywhere. He then held them up helplessly, looking like a lost raptor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi was rolling out their towels on the sand, but he noticed Atem’s predicament. “Go dip ‘em in the water, dummy. Comes right off.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh… right.” Atem eyed the waves next to them. He’d never been to the ocean, or even really gone swimming. Sure, he’d taken a few unfortunate and unintentional dips into pools of water around the palace, but that was primarily when he was a child. Mahaad or his father would always have to come pull him out and wipe away his tears, then take him to dry off... </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ugh!” Atem smacked himself in the head. He had to stop getting lost in memories, it would only make him melancholy, and him looking sad would ruin the day for everyone else. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>determined</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay in a good mood.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With a mild sense of awe, he dipped his hands in the water, swishing them around and scrubbing until he could no longer feel anything on them. The water was cold, but refreshing on his hot skin, and he wanted to see what it would be like to be fully submerged. The appeal of this beach trip was finally clicking together in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Incomiiiiing!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem dodged out of the way fast enough to only have his side brushed against and hair ruffled, immediately thankful for what little combat training he received in his old life. A figure shot past him at blinding speed, yelling one continuous war cry and diving into the water, creating a huge splash. He shielded his eyes as droplets fell down upon him like rain.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Jonouchi-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" An angry female voice called out, footsteps stomping in the sand beside him. "You were supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was Anzu, of course, sporting a pink, flowery one-piece instead of the bikini he'd seen once before in Yuugi's memories. Maybe she didn't want to be ogled at, considering she was the only girl among them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A blonde-haired head popped out of the water next to him, gasping. "It's fuckin' </span>
  <em>
    <span>roasting</span>
  </em>
  <span> out here, Anzu-chan!" Jonouchi indignantly shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>care!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Anzu barked at him, and Atem decided that he did not want to get involved. He backed away from the water, returning to Yuugi, who now had some more guests with him that were chatting as they worked on setting up. They all paused their speaking at his approach, though.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Hello Bakura-kun, Honda-kun, Otogi-kun." Atem waved, wiping his dripping hands on his bathing suit. Honda waved back, and Otogi grumbled something, trying to set up their beach umbrella for some much needed shade. Bakura was the first one to speak to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Atem-kun, I like your shirt." Bakura was wearing a shirt himself, a plain white tee, in comparison to Atem's black Kuriboh-print. Atem smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Thank you. Yours goes well with your… hair." He said lamely as he was at a loss for what to say, but the bad delivery didn't seem to bother Bakura. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> back at Atem. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem felt an uncomfortable pang of what must be sympathy. They all knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bakura was covering his chest… the memory of their deadly game of Monster World with Bakura's now forever gone evil half was not easily forgotten. The way the sharp prongs of the Millennium Ring had dug into his skin and made him bleed, no doubt meant there were scars left behind. Bakura probably didn't want to be asked about them, and Atem could respect that, even if he also couldn't relate to wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget</span>
  </em>
  <span> a piece of one's past.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yuugi-kun, what did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> to yourself?” Anzu pulled down her pink sunglasses to get a good look at him, smothered in sunblock. He flushed and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I burn easily!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anzu rolled her eyes. “Maybe if you actually got out once in a while…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aibou,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Atem interrupted before the two could start bickering. “What do we do now?” He was awkwardly fiddling with his silver cartouche, waiting for… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen. He was good at taking the initiative in duels, but if he tried anywhere else? He was hopeless.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we enjoy the weather, and go swimming! Hold on,” he rustled around their belongings until he found the red pair of goggles he’d picked out for Atem. Chances are the former Pharaoh didn’t have much experience with swimming, and would no doubt try to open his eyes underwater only to have them start hurting. “Wear these. They’ll protect your eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you,” Atem said, a strange sincerity in his voice. Yuugi decided to keep quiet about the fact he’d already set the goggles to the correct size in advance by using his own head as a measurement guide. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once they were in place, Anzu and Bakura gave little claps. Otogi and Honda were now nowhere to be found at their gathering place, but the splashing in the water behind them accompanied by shouting was telling enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Looks great, Atem-kun!” Anzu smiled brightly. “You should test them out.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Returning the smile, he grabbed the back of his shirt and started pulling it over his head. Yuugi, standing right next to him, very pointedly avoided looking at his bare torso. Yuugi's swim trunks </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit him, but they were a bit of a tight fit on his waist, due to Atem having more defined muscles. Yuugi wouldn't be able to handle looking at him. “Are you two going in the water as well?” Atem asked, setting his shirt on his towel.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anzu shook her head. “I wanna tan for a while, I haven’t had the chance to start yet this summer.” She brandished a bottle of baby oil, ready for a battle with the uncooperative sun.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maybe later,” Bakura said in a soft, apologetic tone, giving no reason of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Yuugi grabbed Atem’s hand, meeting his eyes instead of his toned chest. He was glad that what he saw there was wonder and elation, meaning Atem must be enjoying this outing a lot more than he was letting on. Time for Yuugi to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully</span>
  </em>
  <span>, make it even better. “Hang on, Atem!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He took off running towards the water, dragging Atem along with him. His partner stumbled and struggled to keep up, but as they didn’t slow even as the water’s edge got closer, Atem got the message and grinned. Still hand-in-hand, the two boys jumped into the water at the same time. Yuugi cried out a warning to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Atem didn’t hear over their other friends' screams of terror as they realized what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They hit the water and their hands finally separated. Atem’s fingers quickly flew to his nose, squeezing his nostrils shut, as Yuugi had advised him to do so since he was new to swimming. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi rose back to the surface quickly, his hair now entirely flattened. He was face-to-face with three angry friends, soaking wet from the massive splash.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yuugi-kun…” Jonouchi reached out his arms, fingers flexing threateningly. Yuugi stuck his tongue out and splashed him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you little-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><br/>    </span>
  <span>Atem popped out of the water just in time to save his partner, taking in a long, gasping breath. Jonouchi paused, and Atem started coughing. Jonouchi wadded over and patted him on the back, making Atem let out a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Atem-kun, buddy… did you forget to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Atem wiped water away from his mouth. “...I don’t have to answer that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jonouchi shook his head with a sigh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are you enjoying the ocean?” He removed his hand with a devilish grin. “‘Cuz </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am!” He said as he spun in a circle, ending his twirl by splashing an unexpecting Honda directly in the face. Honda, blinded by the salty water, tackled Jonouchi and they both went under wrestling. Atem blinked owlishly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I didn’t get to answer...”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Otogi was laughing so hard that he had a hand on his stomach, and he was slapping the water. “Let them do their thing, Atem-kun! I wanna see who wins.” The boy's two blurry shapes were still visible under the surface, and occasionally a limb would fly out. Atem hoped they wouldn’t drown each other like that. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He gasped gently as a hand slid into his own without warning, a soft “C’mon, Atem-kun, let’s get away from them before they drag us into it,” reverberating right next to his ear. Feeling just a bit hotter than he did moments ago, Atem swallowed hard and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lead the way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aibou</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Atem-kun, you look so silly!” Anzu was holding a hand over her mouth as she laughed. All of the boys, save for Bakura who was still lounging on a chair beside Anzu, had pushed their way out of the sea eventually and trotted back to their towels to dry off. Atem, who had just tried drying his hair with his own, let it fall down around his shoulders. He covered his eyes with both hands and faced the ground, his goggles now on his forehead. Anzu reached out a hand in worry. “Ah, I wasn’t trying to be mean! I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, no, you’re right.” She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> entirely correct. His hair, as he explained to Yuugi earlier, was a monster when it got wet. It had fallen out of its spiky style into pure frizz, still sticking out in smaller spikes but overall looking more like a tiny afro. “I knew this would happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anzu still tried to remedy her hurtful joke. “I think it looks cute, in a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah…” Atem was left speechless, not sure if he should thank her, or return a compliment of his own...</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi pulled Atem down by his arm to sit next to him on their towels before he could spiral into overthinking things. Yuugi handed him a sprite, which Atem cracked open with a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, meant for both Yuugi and Anzu. “Do you want a hair tie? I have some.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not sure I know how to use one.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh! I’ll do it for you. No worries.” Yuugi slid one off of his wrist, which was adorned with two more for some reason. He probably just wanted something to wear, missing his usual bracelets. “Turn around and let me know if I tug too hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Next to them, Jonouchi was sprawled out on his back. Otogi and Honda were in similar positions, all having already drained their soda cans and crumpled them up. The water still on their skin was evaporating quickly, and becoming sweat instead. Atem was peacefully enjoying his partner’s hands in his hair when Jonouchi let out a loud groan, making Yuugi still in concern. Atem not-so-subtly nudged Yuugi’s hand with his head like a cat, and the low chuckle he gave in response made Atem’s heart flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m hungryyyy,” Jonouchi whined, throwing an arm over his face. Anzu chucked her juice box at him, but it lost its trajectory mid-air and smacked him in the side of the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re such a child!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If a man’s hungry, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Food wouldn’t be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea,” Bakura tentatively placed his empty capri-sun in their designated garbage- just a regular repurposed shopping bag. “Would Atem-kun and Yuugi-kun like something to eat? I can pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Otogi whipped up into a sitting position at that, crossing his arms and legs. “Bakura-kun, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> pay!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bashfully, Bakura scratched his cheek, pulling his knees up to his chest. “My family is very well-off, so I don’t mind…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nah, dude, we can pay for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ourselves</span>
  </em>
  <span> for once.” Otogi decided, voice firm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jonouchi-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jonouchi scoffed at him. “Whatever, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I saw a snack booth at the other end of the beach." Honda stood up, stretching out his limbs with a sigh. "You guys wanna walk there?" </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Sure thing." Yuugi, now done putting Atem's hair into a very poofy ponytail, grabbed his hand once more and stood them both up. Atem wrapped his towel around himself more snugly, the breeze catching on his damp skin and giving him goosebumps. He clung to the pleasant warmth of Yuugi's hand in his like a lifeline. "Let's go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Just about twenty minutes later, the seven of them were settled down at a picnic table next to the snack booth, chatting and eating much like they did at Burger World the other day. Anzu and Yuugi both had popsicles, Anzu’s a sweet peach flavor and Yuugi’s a tangy blue raspberry. Jonouchi was wolfing down two ice cream sandwiches, with Honda trying to stop Jonouchi’s voracious appetite because they’d teamed up and bought five of the treats to </span>
  <em>
    <span>share</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><br/>    </span>
  <span>Otogi was laughing at them over his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dippin’ Dots</span>
  </em>
  <span>, berating Honda for being stupid enough to make a deal like that with Jonouchi of all people. Bakura scooted away towards Anzu instead, licking his vanilla ice cream cone. Atem had opted for regular ice cream, too, getting one scoop of chocolate and another of strawberry. It was very good.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><br/>    </span>
  <span>“Do you like your ice cream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mou hitori no boku</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s very good,” Atem repeated his thought out loud. “And yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi had to take his out of his mouth to answer, he had almost the whole thing shoved in and was sucking on it. Atem tried not to think about it too much. “Having a popsicle on the beach like this really hits differently, it kind of makes it taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmm, that makes sense.” Atem hummed, trying not to let his melting dessert drip all over his hand. “When’s Mama coming to pick us up, again?” Atem needed to work a shift at Kame Game, and she wanted Yuugi to start on his summer reading so he could finish it early. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi shrugged, then pulled out his phone to check the time. “Oh! About twenty minutes… we should probably head back and start packing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nodding, Atem stood up, placing one hand on the table. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aibou</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I have to go. Thank you all very much for the ‘beach trip.’”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, nho phroblhem</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Jonouchi spat crumbs everywhere as he spoke with his mouth full. Otogi cringed, but Honda didn’t care- he had his head in his hands, likely experiencing brain freeze. Apparently he’d been no match for Jonouchi’s speed and had resorted to eating as much as he could before Jonouchi got to it. Anzu, glaring, slapped Jonouchi on the back, making him choke. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for coming, Atem-kun! It’s so nice to be able to hang out like this…” Anzu admitted with a small amount of blush lighting up her cheeks. Jonouchi waggled his eyebrows at her, earning a shoulder shove that sent him off the picnic bench and onto the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Agreed.” Otogi gave them a thumbs up. “Have a safe trip home!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Bye!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Text us when you get there! We’ll come over and duel!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jonouchi-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you have summer reading to do-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t remind me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Did you have fun today?” Yui asked her son and his very tired companion while looking through the dashboard mirror of the car, sliding the key into the ignition. The car rumbled to life, and Yuugi smiled brightly at her, nodding. Atem didn’t answer, he was slumped against Yuugi’s side, head resting on a very red shoulder. Yui raised a judgemental eyebrow at it. “Yuugi… did you get sunburn?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi pointedly stared out the window, and wow, his cheeks were flaming red too. Whether that was from embarrassment or burns, though, was unclear. “It’s not my fault, Mama! I put on so much sunscreen...” He sighed. “Atem is lucky that he’s from Egypt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yui turned her head back to the asphalt ahead with a small smile, pulling out of the beach parking lot. The movement jostled Atem a bit, so Yuugi wrapped an arm around him to keep him in position. “I’m glad you’re showing him all the things he never got a chance to do before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It’s not like I’m sacrificing anything, Mama. I like spending time with Atem.” Yuugi twirled some soggy hair between his fingers like a shy middle school girl. Yui’s lips curled into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, I’m sorry you couldn’t stay out longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’ll get plenty more chances, summer’s just started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course…” Yui trailed off, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. “He seems like such an old soul, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...Mama?” Yuugi asked, confused by her sudden, more somber conversation topic. There was a long beat of silence before she spoke again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><br/>    </span>
  <span>“Even so, I can tell he’s still just a child.” Yui watched him through the mirror in her peripherals, his young body pressed up against her son’s with no sign of discomfort from either of them at the contact. Their bond was truly something special. “Would you mind looking out for him more often? He does enough worrying about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yuugi’s lip wobbled, and he felt his eyes start to water. He’d gotten a lot better at not crying over everything, but his mother caught him off guard. He rubbed at them with his burned arm, irritating the skin, but the pain didn’t bother him right now. He felt like he was in the clouds. “I will, Mama.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Against Yuugi’s side, Atem shifted, his slightly open mouth twisting into a calm smile. As annoying as the sand stuck to his skin felt, and how when he touched Yuugi he seemed to radiate </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> heat, he felt content. He didn’t miss his old life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was happy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i got an idea for a series of fics where atem experiences the four seasons in the year, and this is the start of it!</p><p>edit: adding my twitter to all my fics so you can follow me <a href="https://twitter.com/chaosblast_">here</a><br/>edit 12/30/20: just going through this series and making sure things are consistent! also fixing some mistakes i noticed long after posting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>